Strike Witches 40,000: Space Witches
by ChaosUndivided
Summary: This isn't a straightforward story, but rather a fluff of the universe 40,000 years after the setting of Strike Witches. I hope that you the writers draw inspiration from this to write your own stories detailing the neverending tales of the Witches.
1. Introduction

_Note: I own neither Strike Witches nor Warhammer 40,000._

The 41st millennium. It is an era of unprecedented strife and bloodshed that threatens to engulf what has left of the Imperium of Man.

Thousands of years ago, the Imperium was at its apex, roaring through the galaxy in its quest to unite every stranded human world and remold the stars in humanity's own image. The spearhead of the Great Crusade was none other than the God-Empress of Mankind, a divine figure perfect in every way, be it mind, body, and heart. It was her godlike mastery of psychic energy that has linked every corner of her realm, and it was her insurmountable vision and tenacity in battle that led the Imperial forces to countless victories against the wretched aliens that stray into the path of humanity's conquests. Outside the battlefield, however, the Empress was a benevolent, charismatic figure, who ushered a golden age of human settlement, technology, and culture. Such was the bliss while the Empress walked amongst mortals.

Now, the once-beautiful, omnipotent God-Empress now lies dormant, mortally wounded by the most hideous treachery inflicted upon her at the peak of her power. Upon her Golden Throne, her warm, bleeding body has been powering the Astronomican for millennia, ensuring that her dream of a unified human empire is sustained as long as possible. Xenos, who once trembled before the awesome might of the Imperium, now gnaw upon its edges in a furious orgy of bloodbath and destruction. Worse still, the Forces of Chaos, the same powers that nearly slew the fair Empress long ago, are now drilling its corrupting tendrils deep within human civilizations, eager to convert any vulnerable individual to their twisted, maniacal ends. Humanity, just as it has been throughout its harrowing existence, is once again under siege.

But the God-Empress has one last trick up her sleeve. Of all the psychoactive species throughout the galaxy, humans are unique in harboring psychic potential in a minute fraction entirely within the female gender; That is, only the females of the race can ever hope of being born as psykers, or "Witches". Since the dawn of human civilization, these Witches were called to serve the human race, ranging from making mundane existence convenient to taking up arms and risk their lives for the survival of the entire species. Legend even has it that the God-Empress herself embodies the thousands of spirits of Witches who have lost their lives for humanity.

At the beginning in the Great Crusade, the Empress endowed the greatest Witches among humankind with portions of her genetic material, creating an elite organization of immortal, semidivine warriors who devote themselves to purging the galaxy of all those who oppose the glorious dream of their leader. Together, they struggled and triumphed against all odds in the greatest of battles, and they even stood together on the eve of the Empress's own tragic fall. The boundless piety to their spiritual mother still goes strong thousands of years after her "death", and these Angels of Death shall never cease to roam amongst the stars until every xeno, demon, and heretic draw their last foul breaths.

The Great Crusade of the God-Empress shall continue, for they are the Adepta Astartas, the Space Witches.


	2. Overview

Space Witches are an elite military organization within the Imperium, able to operate in any condition, be it air, land, or space, for a variety of operations, ranging from raids and assassinations to full-scale battles.

Composed entirely of Witches, the **Adepta Astartas** was first founded by the God-Empress of Mankind herself as the forefront of humanity's Great Crusade. In additional to spartan training regimen, the best technology the Imperium has to offer, and rigorous spiritual indoctrination, every Space Witch incorporates a portion of the Empress's genetic material, which not only boosts her physical and psychic potential to superhuman heights, but also slows down her aging to the point of virtual immortality. Though bearing the appearance of a pubescent girl in the eyes of the ignorant, the Space Witch may have already seen centuries of battles waged throughout the galaxy.

The characteristic of every Space Witch is the **Striker Unit**, a highly sophisticated device worn just below the knee of each leg. As psychic engines that tap into the vast energy of the Immaterium, Striker Units allow a Space Witch to erect psychic shields, carry armaments too heavy for normal individuals, and travel at unimagined speeds. Striker Units come in all shapes and sizes, each fulfilling a unique purpose, and are manufactured in Forge Worlds throughout the Imperium for every Imperial organization that bears Witches within its ranks. Many, like the **Lightning** and the **Thunderbolt**, are capable of aerial or even orbital flight. Others, like the **Land Raider**, make up for its lack of flight capability with enhanced shields and weaponry. The **Baneblade**, a super-heavy Tank Striker Unit, is so massive and complex that most of its 11 distinct weapons load and fire autonomously, while the Witch only needs to aim the enormous battle cannon.

In addition to the Striker Unit, a Space Witch's Power Armor is another mark of distinction. Developed over ten thousand years prior, the **Mark VII Aquila Armor** not only provides last-ditch protection in case of shield breaches, but also serves as a psychic enhancer in of itself. The armor, an invaluable treasure whose creation is handed down by techpriests for generations, is made of durable ceramite plates and internal machinery that replicates every movement of the wearer, as well as channeling psychic energy for maximum effect.

The "leg armor" is actually a Striker Unit in of itself, for it contains a psychic engine than converts a Witch's energy into shields and added mobility. Though **Mark VII Aquila Legs** are often taken off in favor of faster or bigger Striker Units, they are invaluable for stealth or for conserving energy. Even though a Space Witch's genetic modifications have a peculiar quality of not altering the size of an adolescent girl, a Space Witch in full Power Armor nevertheless stands 8 feet tall on average, easily dwarfing an adult man. In fact, because movement is coordinated via an internal framework underneath of the ceramite plates, complete Power Armor is technically considered a miniature mecha than actual armor.

However, because of the sheer size and weight of the armor, coverage is restricted to the arms and the head, leaving the midriffs, buttocks, and thighs naked. Other than her Power Armor, a Space Witch usually wears little more than a pair of panties crafted from **syncskin**, a durable nanofabric that binds to the very contours of the body. Outwardly resembling latex, syncskin may cover the whole body beneath the armor if the Space Witch is to fight in harsh planetary surfaces or the vacuums of outer space. In the heat of an apocalyptic battle, a lucky Imperial Guardsman may get an eyeful as a squadron of Space Witches comes to the rescue.

Thanks to the enormous power imparted by the Striker Units and the Empress's genetic legacy, Space Witches can brandish weapons that normally require full heavy weapon teams to operate. A standard weapon of the Space Witch is the **bolter**, a rapid-fire .75 caliber gun that essentially fires miniature rockets. While a standard bolter is normally used by regular humans as a squad automatic weapon, a Space Witch can carry it in one hand in conjunction with the devastating **chainsword**. The standard two-handed counterpart for Space Witches is the **storm bolter**, basically two bolters taped together with a drum magazine. For heavy support, a single Space Witch can carry a **heavy bolter**, a heavier, 1.00 caliber variant. Equipped with a belt feed instead of a portable magazine, a heavy bolter usually requires several muscular men to carry and assemble.

Also, Space Witches carry a unique form of bolt ammunition. While normal bolts carry a predetermined amount of propellants and explosives, the **psybolt** is actually hollow and is etched with potent runes. Upon contact with the firing pin, the psybolt instantly siphons off minute portions of the Witch's energy and then speeds towards the target with greater velocity and explosive potential than a regular bolt. Furthermore, while normal ammunition stops dead in its tracks when landing upon an enemy psychic shield, a psybolt is so reactive against other psychic material that it explodes when hitting the shield, blowing chunks of it away. Successive hits of these rounds will make quick work of psychic shields, pitting the enemy at the mercy of yet another wave of bone-shattering, flesh-pulverizing psybolts. Due to its raw power and compatibility with virtually any bolter pattern, the psybolt has made the Space Witches a fearsome enemy of all who threaten the Imperium.

However, all these genetic and technological advantages pale in comparison to a Space Witch's spiritual indoctrination. As psykers, Witches possess a greater presence in the **Warp**, the extradimensional realm that is the source of all psychic energy, or "**magic**" in layman's terms. Unfortunately, the Warp is also home to countless demons and malevolent gods that feast upon the souls of any material being they can hunt down. But none of these Warp horrors compare in any way to the four dominant deities of the Immaterium, the **Chaos Gods**. Each one representing the vices that have plagued every sentient race in the galaxy, the Chaos Gods tempt their unwitting victims with their darkest desires, turning once-noble individuals into vile, shambling wretches totally at the mercy of their new Warp overlords. Thus, the Space Witches constantly learn to despise their eternal adversaries, to abhor the aliens that oppose Imperial ambitions, the mutants transmogrified by their pacts with Chaos, and the heretics who dare make a mockery of the order set by the God-Empress.

Not even the decrepit ancients of the Adeptus Mechanicus can remember the first time when Witches were first called to arms for the survival of the human race. Yet they know, as do everyone else, that in the grim twilight of the Imperium, the venerable Space Witches are the only ones who stand between the rapacious hordes of evil and what has survived of the God-Empress's ultimate vision for humanity.


	3. Organization

The Adepta Astartas is divided into **Chapters**, most of which hold up to 1,000 Witches ready for duty at every waking moment. Each Chapter possesses its own color scheme, heraldry, traditions, history, and even genetic variations. Nine of the Chapters, like the **Blood Angels** and the **Ultrawitches**, can trace their lineage all the way up to their founding as **Legions** under the aegis of the God-Empress herself. Others, like the **Black Templars**, are known as **Second Founding Chapters**, which have split from the original Legions and have since then charted their own respective legacies.

The total number of extant Chapters is unknown, as it is impossible for Imperial scholars to account for every single one of them throughout the galaxy. Alas, many Chapters have mysteriously vanished in the past, leaving absolutely no trace of their existence in the Astartas records. Nevertheless, it has been estimated by the Inquisition that there are thousands of Chapters currently fighting for the Imperial cause.

The undisputed head of a Chapter is the **Chapter Mistress**, the eldest and the most venerable warrior of the entire fortress-convent. The **Codex Astartas**, the military doctrine by which every Space Witch is expected to comply, divides a Chapter into 10 **Wings**. A Wing, led by a **Captain**, is in turn divided into 10 **Squadrons**, each one composed of 10 Witches and led by a **Sergeant**. A Squadron is the functional unit of the Astartas, and one or two at a time are deployed for regular missions.

The **First Wing**, the elite within the Chapter, is made up of Veteran Witches, whose boundless combat prowess has earned them the honor to carry the most sacred weapons and armor the Chapter has to offer. However, the majority of conflicts are waged by the four **Combat Wings**, Wings Second to Fifth. A Combat Wing is divided up into 6 Tactical Squadrons, 2 Assault Squadrons, and 2 Devastator Squadrons. Wings Sixth to Ninth are known as **Reserve Wings**, ready to deploy additional manpower at any time. Tactical Squadrons form the entirety of the Sixth and Seventh Wings, while the Eighth and Ninth Wings are exclusive bastions of Assault and Devastator Squadrons respectively. The **Scout Wing**, composed of Scout Squadrons, represents the future of the Chapter.

Most Space Witches fight in **Tactical Squadrons**, highly versatile units that can operate in virtually any conditions and serves various roles. The standard issue is the **storm bolter**, a twin-linked weapon that fires two psybolts simultaneously at four times per second. Due to its balance between portability and killing power, the storm bolter is prized by anyone who possesses it. Tactical Witches also use **heavy flamers**, **multi-meltas**, **assault cannon**s, and **combi-bolters**.

**Assault Squadrons** are specially geared for melee combat. Armed with a bolter on one hand and a **chainsword** with another, an Assault Witch is notorious for her bloodthirsty eagerness to charge headfirst into enemy lines in the name of her Chapter and the Empress. To assist in this endeavor, she is provided with a wide range of powerful equipment, like the **jump pack**, which propels a ground Witch to the skies for a split second, only to have her crash down upon her foes at an instant. One Striker Unit available exclusively for Assault Witches is known as the **Caestus Assault Ram**, a close-air Striker Unit. Clad in solid adamantium armor, the Caestus allows an Assault Witch to ram feet-first through the hull of an enemy vessel or vehicle. The Striker Unit also summons a massive psychic shield just below the Witch's feet, protecting her from enemy ammunition and shrapnel generated by the Caestus' dynamic entry. As soon as the Assault Witch penetrates through the shell of the target, her chainsword will surely make quick work of the unfortunate crew.

**Devastator Squadrons**, providing heavy support, are armed to the teeth. Their favored weapon is the **heavy bolter**, an automatic light artillery that can obliterate entire formations with 1.00 caliber psybolts. However, Devastator Squadrons also carry other tools of cleansing, like the ever-precise **l****ascannon**.

The glorious First Wing is split equally between **Vanguard** and **Sternguard Veteran Squadrons**. While Vanguard Veteran Witches have made their name through vicious melee combat, Sternguard Veteran Witches are renowned for their steady firepower even in the midst of retreat. Besides centuries of invaluable battlefield experience, another precondition for joining the honored ranks of the First Wing is the **Crux Terminatus**, a badge signifying a Witch's mastery of the holy **Terminator Armor**. Because this cavernous, unbreakable suit can drain away a Witch's psychic energy at an incredibly dangerous rate, its use is restricted to the Veteran Witches, who have hundreds of years worth of continuous psychic growth, as well as the experience to harness it.

A **Scout Squadron** comprises up to 9 **Neophytes** and a **Scout Sergeant**. Neophytes are trainee Space Witches who have yet to incorporate the Chapter's gene-seed, and therefore cannot use Power Armor deployed by full Battle-Sisters, so instead, they don the lighter **Carapace Armor**. On the other hand, a Scout Sergeant is actually chosen from the worthiest of the First Wing to personally train the future of the Chapter. Looked upon by her Neophyte apprentices as a noble, charismatic mentor, a Scout Sergeant exerts great influence on the future path of the Chapter.

Outside the Chapter proper, four parallel organizations work behind the scenes to preserve the vitality of the Chapter as a whole. The **Apothecarion** is the Chapter's medical center, responsible for dispatching medics in the heat of battle as well as screening other Witches and the gene-seed for potentially hazardous mutations. The ** Astrotechnicus ** directs the Techwitches in maintaining the Striker Units, armor, and weapons of Chapter. Meanwhile, the **Librarium** works to preserve the Chapter's ancient scriptures, incantations, and historical records. Last but not least, the **Reclusiam** is the spiritual hub of the entire fortress-convent, tasked with boosting morale with rousing, violent sermons.

New Battle-Sisters with potent healing powers are slated to join the Apothecarion as **Medics**, who are generally found studying medical knowledge or working in laboratories as assistants. Nurses who have completed their long studies and earned the Crux Terminatus become **Apothecaries**, master warriors whose powerful healing magic borders upon resurrection. There is one Apothecary attached to each of the Wings Second to Tenth, but the First Wing is the responsibility of the **Mistress of Sanctity**, the very commander of the Apothecarion.

If a Battle-Sister shows an affinity for engineering, she is sent to Mars to learn all there is to know of Imperial technology. After several decades, she is ordained as a cleric of the Adeptus Mechanicus and promptly sent back to her fortress-convent to master Terminator Armor. From then on she becomes a **Techwitch**, the technical specialist of a Wing. Implanted with an imposing **servo-arm** and numerous **mechadendrites** on her back, the Techwitch not only performs emergency repairs in the midst of enemy fire, but also heads daily rituals to placate **machine-spirits**, AI entities of varying complexity that inhabit Striker Units of the 41st millennium. The master repairer of the First Wing and the whole Chapter is known as the **Mistress of the Forge**.

The **Librarians**' most powerful weapon is not a gun or a blade, but their own mastery of arcane and terrifying spells. A **spell** is an ability that is not innate to a Witch and must be learned by heart and harnessed from energy emanating from nearby Battle-Sisters. Other specialists actually possess their own respective set of spells, and even officers of the Chapter proper may learn a few combat-oriented incantations. However, the Librarium is the greatest repository of spells in the Chapter. Its members are drawn solely from new Space Witches whose psychic power ranks particularly high in the Imperial classification. After decades of honing her psychic skills as a **Lexicanum**, one of these rare and potentially dangerous Battle-Sisters may become a Librarian, a majestic sorceress who can level entire armies and even planets with a snap of her fingers. The administrator of the Librarium, the **Chief Librarian**, is a figure so radiant with Warp power that she even ranks as a minor deity in her own right.

Finally, the Reclusiam seeks those amongst the new Battle-Sisters whose hearts blaze with righteous fury. **Novices** spent their time honing their oratory and combat skills to further fuel their flaming hearts. When a Novice is deemed worthy to join her fellow sisters at the forefront, she is bestowed the rank of **Chaplain**, the spiritual leader of the Wing. A Chaplain's signature weapon is the **Crozius Arcanum**, simultaneously a symbol of office and lethal power weapon. Instantly recognizable by the skeletal visage of her helmet, she also wears an amulet named a **Rosarius**, which actually amplifies the size and thickness of her psychic shield, protecting her and other Witches as she delivers prayers of hatred against the enemy. As the supreme cleric of the Reclusiam, the **Reclusiarch** deals with all spiritual matters within the Chapter.


	4. Aspiration

War is an inescapable reality in the 41st millennium. In the Imperium, every man, woman, and child is expected to contribute to the war effort one way or another. For most, this duty means toiling out in the fields, mines, or factories to produce essential supplies for the Imperial armed forces. However, when the very realm of humanity is being threatened, toil is not enough. At any time, Imperial subjects all across the galaxy are expected to take up arms and give their lives for the God-Empress. The ones most burdened with this task are Witches, whose psychic abilities are prized by virtually all branches of the Imperial military.

As soon as a young girl starts to exhibit psychic powers, usually around the ages 8-12, she is immediately conscripted to the nearest **Imperial Guard Witch academy** or **Chapter fortress-convent**. In this case, the fortress-convent functions similarly to the Witch academy, in that both rigorously prepare nascent Witches for the horrors of war to come, toughening their mind and body through austere daily life, spartan training regimen, and devout religious indoctrination. However, life as a Neophyte in a fortress-convent is much more intense that that of an average cadet in a Witch academy, because while the Imperial Guard expects their cadet Witches to be sufficiently prepared for war, the Adepta Astartas actually aims to weed out the weak amongst the recruits, so that by the time Witches complete their required services, only a highly dedicated few among them would aspire to a lifetime of austerity as a full Battle-Sister.

For the Space Witches, however, daily torment alone does not suffice in culling the best among the recruits. Halfway through her training, a Neophyte is already placed in the **Tenth Wing** as a full soldier, a premise unthinkable even for the Imperial Guard. Lead by a battle-hardened **Scout Sergeant**, up to 9 Neophytes fight in a **Scout Squadron**, tasked with infiltrating behind enemy lines for reconnaissance, sabotage, or even assassinations. Because of their inexperience, Neophytes have less psychic energy to expend, so they are equipped with lightweight **Carapace Armor** and are armed with standard bolt rounds,** sniper rifles**, and other non-psychic weapons. On one hand, a Neophyte's less fully developed Warp signature makes it harder for enemies to detect her presence until it is too late.

On the other hand, a Neophyte, lacking the powerful weapons, armor, and combat experience of a true Space Witch, is highly vulnerable in her service in the Tenth Wing. It has been estimated that, overall, one in three Neophytes will not survive to complete her service in a fortress-convent, but for Chapters embroiled in constant warfare within their own turf, the death toll for the Scout Wing can reach up to 60%.

It has been said that no trainee is ever expelled from a fortress-convent for disciplinary problems. This statement is indeed true, not because Space Witches retain any semblance of mercy, but because in the horrific warzones of the 41st millennium, even a slight deviation from the necessary course of action can spell death. Long story short, Space Witches do not dispose of the unfit, for the unfit will dispose of themselves out on the battlefield.

For many of the survivors, witnessing the deaths of close comrades, especially at ages when most undergo the emotionally charged onset of puberty, would prove to be the last straw. By the time Neophytes finish the required 4 years of service in the Imperial military, a vast majority will turn their backs on the fortress-convent forever, more than content to return home and pick up what remains of their shattered lives. A small segment of the "graduates" seek to continue their duty to the Empress, but rather for a few years in the Imperial Guard than for a lifetime in the fortress-convent.

Yet, there are a few who do not wish to graduate. Instead, they wish to be ordained as full Space Witches, their reasons varying greatly. Those from **feral** or **hive worlds**, where perpetual warfare between barbaric tribes or urban gangs is a harsh facet of life, are too hardened to be broken down by only a few years in the front-lines. In fact, a feral Witch would see ordination as path to godhood, a chance to become one of the sky deities her tribe has worshiped for eons, while a hive Witch would see ordination as preferable to the prospects of grinding poverty and starvation she would face back on her homeworld. There are also those whose religious fervor or childhood aspirations to become a Space Witch have hardly changed ever since they first passed through the gates of the fortress-convent. Some may have been inspired by one of the many venerable leaders of the Space Witches, wishing to devote their lives as their loyal subordinates. A handful are even spurred by vengeance, the deaths of their closest comrades driving not a desire to escape, but to avenge.

Whatever their motives are, these hopefuls only need to pass one final test, the most ancient and meticulously followed ritual of any in the Adepta Astartas. The outcome of the sacred rite will determine the fate of an aspiring Space Witch, or even extinguish it forever.


	5. Initiation

Deep within the heart of the **Reclusiam**, the Chapter's place of worship, a Neophyte enters a dark, secluded chamber, wearing nothing but a pure white robe, donned after a solemn ritual bath. Suddenly, the doors shut behind her, and the chamber is faintly lit. By then, the Neophyte realizes that she is surrounded by entire officer corps of the Chapter, cloaked and their faces hidden. At the center of the chamber stand four figures in the most resplendent ceremonial armor, their faces visible for all to see. The Neophyte, immediately recognizing them as the lords of the Chapter, feels her heart being tugged down by the sheer humility she feels in the presence of these angelic beings.

One of these living goddesses, the **Chapter Mistress** herself, draws her sword and moves its towards the Neophyte's head. The Neophyte can feel the cold, crackling blade of her lord touching her shoulder, but she is not afraid. Her sword resting on the young girl's shoulder, the Chapter Mistress bellows out to the Neophyte in **High Gothic**, commanding her to speak out her intention to become one of the Empress's Angels of Death. The Neophyte closes her eyes, musters her strength, and in a confident voice, announces the confirmation in the ancient tongue which she has committed to heart.

After listening to the young one's pledge echoing throughout the entire chamber, the Chapter Mistress pulls backs her power sword and steps behind. From then on, the **Reclusiarch**, her face hidden in an unnerving skeletal visage, steps forward. With both of her hands, she carries a large, gilded chalice. The Neophyte opens her eyes, and is instantly enchanted by the cup, etched with arcane symbols in exquisite detail and filled with a strange, blood-like liquid. This artifact is none other than the mythical **Chapter Grail**, the ultimate repository of a Chapter's entire gene-seed. The Neophyte must now take a minute sip of the gene-seed, and she knows that the outcome will totally determine her fate as an aspiring Space Witches. She leans her head closer to the Grail and closes her eyes once more. The girl can feel her lips touching the cool metallic rim of the chalice, as well as the liquid slowly flowing down her tongue.

At this point, the outcome of the whole ceremony can vary wildly. A few Space Witches recall only a bad case of migraines or abdominal pain right after drinking from the Grail. In extremely rare cases, a Neophyte successfully incorporates the gene-seed without ill effects. But for most, the first several seconds after imbibing the fluid is akin to have one's very soul being forcefully ripped apart from the body. The Neophyte feels intense agony all over her body, and as the enormous psychic energy of the gene-seed ripples inside her, she starts to hallucinate. Every Apothecary is present in the chamber, as well as the Mistress of Sanctity herself, but they can do little as the Neophyte writhes on the floor, her limbs contorting in all directions as the liquid forcefully invades the very cells of her body.

A minute passes, and at last, the Neophyte lies limp on the stone floor of the fortress-convent. She wakes up, and realizes that all the pain she had just experienced is now gone from her body, as if it was never there. By then, the Apothecaries step forward and help the Neophyte get up on her feet. They check her for any lingering weaknesses, but the Neophyte now feels only strength returning inside, a level of which she has never experienced before. Exhilarated, she starts to walk calmly and turns around to gaze around the vast ceiling of the chamber. Her senses must have heightened also, for the Neophyte can now feel the very essence of the universe ebbing and flowing around her. The Neophyte is still too dazed by the ordeal to fully comprehend her condition, but she already realizes who she has now become. She is now a Space Witch.

The **gene-seed** is a highly mutagenic substance laced with an extremely high concentration of psychic energy. If the Neophyte drinks a portion of the fluid and successfully assimilates the vast genetic information that it holds, her dream of becoming a full Battle-Sister is complete. However, only certain Neophytes have the necessary level of genetic compatibility with the gene-seed, and even fewer are fully prepared to deal with the immediate bodily effects of the gene-seed. If it turns out that an aspiring Space Witch cannot assimilate the gene-seed, the liquid inside her will struggle to exit, the Neophyte watching in horror as the gene-seed is coughed out and lands on the stone floor. In this case, the Neophyte is unharmed, but dejected that she can never fight for this Chapter again. Yet the fact that she has survived the rite unscathed is remarkable in of itself, and as the Neophyte walks out of the Reclusiam, a promising career as an elite Witch in the Imperial Guard or other organizations awaits as a fine consolation prize. If she is particularly young and gifted, though, perhaps she can journey to yet another Space Witches Chapter. There, she must commit her time in the Scout Wing all over again, but for many of the forsaken, acceptance into the Adepta Astartas is a prize worth risking everything for.

Unfortunately, not every Witch can come out of the chamber alive, let alone unscathed. To some, the highly invasive nature of the gene-seed, as well as the potentially lethal levels of psychic energy imbued into every sip, is simply too much. Cases of where Neophytes end up crippled, retarded, insane, or even dead during the ceremony are viewed by the Space Witches as acceptable losses. For some Chapters, whose gene-seeds have been tainted over the course of millennia, death is not the worst case scenario. If a Neophyte ever mutates into a raving aberrant, it is often up to the Chapter Mistress herself to put the monster out of its misery with the same blade she had dubbed the poor girl with just before.

As for the lucky ones, an extraordinary physical transformation awaits over the course of several months. Throughout this period, Apothecaries and Nurses monitor the future Battle-Sister the entire time for any sign of deviation. It is because this is absolutely the most critical stage for the Space Witch, for the new wealth of genetic information imparted by the gene-seed is rapidly working its magic on the young girl's development. The Space Witch may grow up to 19 new organs, found nowhere else in the human species. Some, like a **secondary heart** and the avian **multi-lung**, allow the Space Witch to fly at altitudes inaccessible for most Witches, including suborbital altitudes. Others, like the hyperactive **oolitic kidney**, render the Space Witch immune to chemical threats that would normally kill the hardiest of men. One organ, the **Betcher's gland**, even allows her to spit toxic acid in case she needs to break through cell bars or cages.

However, the most crucial organ a Space Witch will come to depend on is the **Black Carapace**. The Black Carapace is a web of ganglia that spreads all over the Space Witch's chest cavity. It function is to conduct psychic energy into the interface of Power Armor, allowing her to deploy this ancient piece of technology. This the only way a Witch can operate within Power Armor to full capacity. Unlike the other Astartas organs, the Black Carapace does not take a few weeks to mature, but actually over a course of centuries. If an ordained Space Witch survives constant war and rises through the ranks, the gradual growth of the Black Carapace will correspond, allowing her to interface with Terminator Armor, the most powerful tool of the Space Witch arsenal. If an Astartas officer, an angelic warrior with hundreds of years worth of bloodshed behind her, is ever to fall towards the brink of death, her fully developed Black Carapace will ensure her survival. She may be able to integrate into the mighty **Dreadnought**, simultaneously a living sarcophagus and a fearsome psychic war machine.

While the gene-seed spawns a vast number of new organ systems, it also dramatically alters existing physiology. The natural process of human aging is slowed down to a phenomenal degree. The successful Neophyte, who would be ordained as a Battle-Sister in her childhood or early adolescence, would require several decades to pass the equivalent of one Terran year in physiological growth. In fact, growth stops entirely at the bodily age in the twenties, forever preserving the Angel of Death's youth and vitality. The physical changes also render a Space Witch sterile, certainly no problem for one who devotes her life for the preservation of mankind.

Neurophysiology is also subject to massive changes. Neural circuitry is radically rewired to further conduct psychic power, exponentially raising the level of psychic energy at disposal. All five regular senses are enhanced to a phenomenal degree, while the remarkable ability to sense Warp energy is awakened at last. But just as how the gene-seed eliminates the ability to reproduce, it also completely disposes of the natural sexual attraction towards the male gender. Again, this is of no concern, as an unbreakable sense of camaraderie draws every Space Witch closely together.

By the time the physical transformation is complete, the Space Witch is immediately pressed into combat. Due to tremendous physical modifications that arise from incorporating the Chapter's genetic lineage, there is much debate within the Ecclesiarchy as to whether if Space Witches can be considered human at all. A few radicals within the Imperial Cult even consider Space Witches as **Abhumans**, since they possess mutations that clearly deviate from the normal human stock. Obviously, this is an insult to the Adepta Astartas, for only the likes of monstrous Ogryns and lecherous Ratlings are classified as Abhumans. But whether human or otherwise, the Space Witches are nevertheless tasked with the sacred duty of protecting the Imperium from the unholy forces of depravity and ruin.


	6. Weaponry

The variety of weapons employed by the Space Witches is phenomenal, ranging from specially modified versions of reliable Imperial weaponry to arcane, mysterious artifacts of war found nowhere else in the galaxy.

A **bolter** is a gun that fires rocket-propelled slugs. Each bolt contains a solid explosive tip, a chemical propellant, and a conventional charge. When the firing pin activates a bolt, the charge drives the initial propulsion out of the barrel. As soon the bolt round leaves the barrel, the propellant is activated, pushing the round towards the enemy target like a rocket. The explosive tip actually contains a mass-reactive fuse, meaning that the bolt will detonate after penetrating deep inside the target. The ensuing blast would rip open the enemy from the inside out, causing horrendous damage.

The **Astartas MK Vb Godwyn pattern** bolter has a .75 caliber bore, a 30-round sickle magazine, and a selective fire mechanism that comprises a semiautomatic, a 2-round burst fire, and a fully automatic mode, which fires at a rate of 240 rounds per minute. A Space Witch is strong enough to carry a Godwyn pattern with just one hand, so the Godwyn is primarily used by Assault Squadrons to soften enemy resistance before closing in for the kill.

The double-barreled variant of the standard bolter is known as a **storm bolter**. Requiring two hands to operate, the **Triplex Phall Mk IV** storm bolter comes with a 150-round box magazine and fires 2 rounds simultaneously, doubling the firing rate. Storm bolters are used by Tactical and Terminator Squadrons.

The **Astartas Mk IVc**** heavy bolter** is deployed for light support. Carried by a Devastator Witch, the heavy bolter fires up to 8 rounds per second. The Astartas Mk IVc has a 1.00 caliber bore and comes with a disintegrating belt feed. Due to its larger bolts and increased firing rate, the heavy bolter is ideal for mowing down swathes of lightly-armored enemies.

Unlike other Space Witch weapons, bolters themselves are not modified to utilize psychic energy, but are instead chambered with special **psybolt** rounds. While normal bolts are driven by a chemical propellant and carrying a solid explosive charge, psybolts instead draw out energy from the Space Witch herself. Thus, psybolts are not only faster and more powerful than standard bolts, they are particularly effective against enemy shields and Warp daemons. Though the genetically-enhanced warriors can shrug off the high psychic energy expenditure of psybolts, Scout Witches, due to their mortal forms, ordinarily carry regular bolts.

Space Witches also utilize other weapons, each modified in varying degrees for psychic use. The **autocannon** outwardly resembles a 20th century tank or aircraft gun, but that is where the similarity ends. In the Imperium, autocannon "shells" are actually magnetically-charged devices that store minuscule amounts of antimatter. When antimatter collides with matter, the collision discharges energy at an efficiency that eclipses even that of thermonuclear bombs. The shell also contains both a proximity and an inertial fuse. The latter activates the antimatter when the shell is stopped, often due to hitting an enemy psychic shield. The collision between the antimatter and the surrounding atmospheric matter is sufficiently powerful to even knock out those behind the shield.

Instead of a propellant, the autocannon activates a cascade of magnetization across the barrel that propels the shell at a supersonic rate. This lethal and hardy weapon, employed by Devastator Witches, is available both for the Imperial Guard and the Adeptus Astartas, with even the same type of ammunition. The only difference between a standard and an Astartas autocannon, however, is that the Astartas autocannon siphons off a Space Witch's energy to initiate the cascade sequence instead of relying on a cumbersome external battery. This accounts for the Astartas autocannon's increased maneuverability, range, velocity, and firing rate.

Two other Space Witch weapons are minor modifications of the Imperial standard. The **flamer** blasts a constant stream of fuel set ablaze by an igniter. Its ammunition is **Promethium**, a sort of super-napalm that can reach temperatures of over a thousand centigrade, enough to even denature the crystalline framework of a psychic shield. Though an ordinary flamer relies on a cumbersome and unstable igniting mechanism, a Space Witch maximizes the weapon's effectiveness by using her own power to ignite the fuel. She is also strong enough to carry a vehicle-mounted heavy flamer as a two-handed weapon. Instead of liquid fuel, the **meltagun** shoots burning gas at supersonic speeds. Though handicapped by its short range, the meltagun compensates for this with temperatures even higher than a flamer, sufficient to blow a hole straight through a shield or melt the heaviest armor into slag, hence the name.

But Space Witches are not limited to ranged weapons. In fact, the **chainsword** is a weapon just as ubiquitous in the Astartas as the bolter. A single-handed weapon, the chainsword is equipped with a rotary chain blade powered entirely through psychic power. Tipped with adamantium, this fearsome weapon can crack Power Armor or even a psychic shield in a single swipe.

Even more terrifying than the chainsword is the ancient **power sword**. Resembling a sword from medieval Terra, the power sword nevertheless employs a technology so advanced that its reproduction is extremely difficult in the technological void of the Imperium. Instead of spinning a chain blade at breakneck speeds, psychic energy converts into a power field around the sword that can disrupt material and Warp substances alike. Due to the rarity and potency of this weapon, the power sword is primarily reserved for officers and Veteran Witches.


End file.
